


Misery

by ragdoll



Category: The Beatles
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Liverpool, M/M, Romance, Sex Drugs and Rock and Roll, Slash, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 08:59:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4600821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragdoll/pseuds/ragdoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John has some unpleasant news for George in late 1962.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misery

**Author's Note:**

> Written a long long time ago, in fact 12 years to the day that it's being posted here. I nearly forgot about it.

"So it's over, then?" George took another drag off his cigarette and dropped it to the floor, stubbing the smouldering remains out with the toe of his boot.

"Yeah." John's voice was rough; he could barely get the word out. They stood in the half-light of a dimly lit alleyway behind their favourite local pub, avoiding the crowds. 

"Just like that?" 

"It's not _'just like that'_ ," John insisted, unable to meet George's gaze, knowing it would be full of hurt and confusion. "Cyn's preggers. I gotta marry her. It wouldn't be fucking fair."

"It's not fair to me either."

"I'm sorry." John closed his eyes and swallowed hard. "I'm so fucking sorry, luv. I never meant to do this to you."

"Are you certain it's yours? Maybe it's someone else's..."

"Don't be a daft git, Georgie. 'Course it's mine."

"You said you weren't shagging her anymore," George spat, fumbling in his pocket for another ciggie, then finding none, crumpled up the empty packet and threw it away.

John shuffled awkwardly in place. "Well, I hadn't. Not since you and me--well, you know, since we got it together but..."

"But?"

"She came round one night. We got drunk. And, erm, things happened." 

"Do you love her?"

John gave a quick shrug. "Yeah. No. Maybe. Dunno, really. But I've got to do the proper thing, don't I?"

"I s'pose," George conceded, slouching against the rough brick wall behind him. "So, it's over then?" he finally repeated.

John nodded. "Yeah. I guess it is."


End file.
